In general various methods of purifying flue gases from large or industrial furnace installations are already known in the art. With these methods various pollutants can be removed from the flue gases, particularly with the aid of adsorption agents such as for example activated charcoal, activated coke or the like.
A proposal can also be found from the periodical ZEMENT-KALK-GIPS, No. 12/1985, page 739, according to which the sulphur dioxide contained in the flue gases of steam power stations operated with fossil fuels are to be bound and removed from the flue gases by feeding portland cement directly into the steam boiler furnace. This type of flue gas desulphurisation only functions at the relatively high burning temperatures which prevail in the furnaces, which from various points of view (e.g. stress on the input means, handling, etc.) is a disadvantage.
The object of the invention is to provide a method by which with relatively simple and readily available means at least a reliable desulphurisation of the exit gases coming in particular from industrial furnace installations can be achieved.